fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas
Nicholas is a young mage from the Westersand region of Pergande Kingdom who left his clan of nomads at the age of 10. He currently roams the countryside of Fiore in search of work and information regarding the curse that he and his people have endured for several generations. Nicholas' age and demeanor belies his mature, cynical personality. Appearance Blond hair and brown eyes are his most defining traits. Though his people our desert wanderers they’re distinguished by having pail skin, something unheard of for people in those regions. His attire is always very formal and clean, something that he not only takes great pride in but is partly do to his upbringing. Rarely does his color scheme diverge from varying degrees of brown and white, common amongst the traditional clothing worn by his people. Staying fit and clean isn’t simply just a personal choice, his peoples beliefs attribute physical health and cleanliness to that of mental well-being. Personality /*a short explanation of their quirks, nature and things*/ History The nameless clans of the Westersand are almost entirely unknown to the rest of the modern world, in no small part do to they’re reluctance of trusting outsiders. They are a clan of nomadic people who travel the barren wastes on the outskirts of the Pergande Kingdom, living off the land and performing whatever odd jobs they come by. Methodical, unforgiving and to the point, many of the clans come off as arrogant and judgmental. Nicholas was born into such a clan, raised on the aspects of survival and performing to one's best. Taught from birth that physical and mental imperfection are the hallmarks of failure, he grew up striving for excellence in everything he did at the cost of all else. By the age of ten Nicholas had become recognized as an adult in traditions of his clan. Having mastered the basics of survival and grown skilled in the magics passed down by his clan, it was now his time to pass the trials of adult hood. These trials were put in place hundreds of years before Nicholas' time, and they served a purpose that was instrumental to the continued survival of his clan. It was Nicholas' duty as an adult to separate from his clan and go on a pilgrimage. This entailed searching for information to the deadly curse that had circulated in the clan for many decades, almost always killing those who reached past the age of thirty. Insuring that the clan's ranks were thin and that such harsh development was needed on the young, the curse would now be Nicholas' sole purpose for the next five years. Four years have passed with little luck for the young man. His time traveling has brought him all over the nations of Earth Land, giving insight to the modern world outside his clan and its many intricacies. The years have been lonely and harsh, having left the clan with enough food and supplies to last him less then a month. He has worked his hardest to maintain himself and continue his journey, a journey that may be coming to a close. News reached Nicholas regarding several powerful guild of mages, some of which who specialize in wards and seals. Changing his course for Fiore, he now spends his days searching the large nation for any guilds that may have the knowledge he seeks. Plot Empty Powers and Abilities The magic of the Westersand clans, Desert Storm is a mixed elemental magic regarding Earth and Wind on a more precise scale. Manipulating grains of sand found in the earths crust in placeof the dirt and stones that make up the majority earth based elements. This magic also influences not just air but the scienece behind it such as the oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide that makes it up. With these two elements under control, the user can perform things on scales large as sand storms down to the precise creation of glass or liquid oxygen. 'Magic' Magic Name: Desert Storm *'Sand Veil' A spell that remains in effect at all times, even when its user isn’t consciously keeping it active. Sand pools beneath the surface of wherever the caster stands, even when entering enclosed spaces such as homes it will remain beneath the buildings foundation. At a moments notice the sand can be summoned to lash out at a target or form a protective wall between the caster and his adversary. *'Twin Peaks' Two large constructs of sand form on either side of the caster or a distance away from them, like two large extending pillars they swiftly close in on both sides to crush the target between them. Though the force on impact is great, the real threat comes when the two pillars trap the victim between them and combine into a single massive confining pillar to hold the target in place. *'Dune Sovereign' Using the expert control over the casters element, all sand within a 500 foot (152.4 meter) radius is frozen in place, unmoving and still as stone. This can cause sand thats already in mid change to halt its form or movement. This is often used when snaring somebody in sand, to prevent them from escaping from it or move it aside. *'Sand Mines' Concentrating all the oxygen found within sand particles, the caster forms sand into small hollow spheres and pulls the purified oxygen into the hollowed center, then seperates the pure liquid oxygen from that back into the sand itself. This creates a brittle sand sphere thats highly flammable, and violently explosive. Generally equel to that of a common hand grenade. *'Tiger's Den' Sand is continusaly formed beneath the ground and collected in a wide circular area below it. When triggered, the thin layer of dirt being held up by the sand caves in, sinking the victims into a steep whirlpool or sand. The shifting sand rotated inward, pulling the trapped targets down into the center. *'Tiger's Den Finale' Once the targets have reached the desired depth in the 'Tiger's Den' spell, the caster finishes the technique by bringing his palms together and interlinking his fingers. Standing still and holding this position is required, as long as this is heald the sides of the whirlpool will begin to close as large talon shaped pillars form on the edges and close inwards, attempting to push the victims below the surface. *'Sonic Breath' The caster expels a wave of air from theyre mouth anywhere from a single strong burst that throws a man several feet or a large wave that knocks several people off theyre feet. The blast isnt enough to tear up terrain unless concentrated on a precise spot. *'Desert Storm' The spell of which the clan's magic is based upon. This was the original spell of which every clansmen must learn at the earliest age possible. The caster controls both wind and sand at once, originally being used to diverge sand storms away from the caravans, camps or scouting parties. It was essential to living in the wastes, but took on a more active role later in the clan's history. When used in self defense, the caster can conjure up a great wind of dust and sand. Often creating a vortex that blinds all those in the area with its dusty debris. With it under the caster's control, they can shape, control and direct it as they will. *'Desert's Gift' Compacting sand to the point at which it fuses into glass, the caster can shape weapons, tools or even objects like furniture from the material. Most often this is used to create weapons, or to hurdle sand at an opponent and turn it into glass in mid-flight. The thickness of the glass is dependant on how much sand is available for its creation. *'Static Surge' Listing Soon... *'Desert Coffin' Listing Soon... *'Iron Maiden's Curse' Listing Soon... *'Cyclone Shield' Listing Soon... *'Amaranth's Blessing' Listing Soon... Trivia Empty Quotes Relationships Category:Character